youtube_doll_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea
Chelsea & Skipper is a spinoff YouTube series to The Grossery and Shopkins Show. It was currently touted as being "from the makers of The Grossery and Shopkins Show. It was also created by the creator of The Grossery and Shopkins Show, Nur Fatihah Athira living in Sabah, Malaysia in Southeast Asia. Summary In this YouTube series, it follows Barbie's younger sister, Chelsea, and best friend, Skipper, from The Penguins of Madagascar ''series, as they go on great adventures around the city of Malibu, California. History According to Fatihah, the creator of ''The Grossery & Shopkins Show, she will start the series soon right after finishing the episodes of the original series. Its theme song is also used as a parody of the Strawberry Shortcake ''2003 theme song. Main Cast Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - The eldest sister of Chelsea. She is shown as 50 years old, and lives in the Dreamhouse in Malibu. Kelly "Chelsea" Roberts (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - Barbie, Stacie and Skipper's younger sister, and one of the main characters of the show. She's at the age 6 years old, and likes having pigtails to her hair. Skipper (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - The family friend of the Roberts sisters, and is from the Madagascar film series. He appears in every episode of the show, and also appears as the only penguin character from the Madagascar series to appear in the show. He also going to be revealed that he used to live in an igloo in Antarctica, and started moving to California to live with Barbie and her sisters. He usually sleeps under Chelsea's bed. Stacie Roberts (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - One of Barbie's sisters who is interested in exercising. She is 15 years old, and sleeps with Skipper with a bunk bed. According to Nur Fatihah, she states that Stacie's favorite sports are soccer and baseball. Skipper Roberts (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - Barbie's black-haired sister who is shown as 17 years old. She enjoys playing Go Fish game with Skipper all the time because according to her, Skipper is named after herself. Skipper is also attracted to Barbie's former Australian boyfriend, Blaine, whom she and Stacie fight over. Minor Cast Vivian (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - One of Chelsea's best friends. Vivian is born in Germany, but has got her new life when she moved to Malibu. Vivian's favorite color is blue. Lola (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - A 5-year-old Japanese girl, and is Chelsea and Skipper's longtime best friend, as they both lived in the same street. Lola's actual language is Japanese, but she also know English. Diana (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - The family neighbour of the Roberts family. She is shown as half-neighbour, half-friend. She is African-American, and is also the younger sister of one of Barbie's best friends, Nikki. She is also skilled at karate. She is 6. Draculaura (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - The teacher of Malibu Summerside Kindergarten. She is a Monster High doll who is known for her twin-tails, and is even known for teaching her students math, science and English. Frankie Stein (voiced by Nur Fatihah Athira) - The former teacher of Malibu Summerside Kindergarten before Draculaura. 2 years ago before Draculaura is the teacher, she gave up her job as a kindergarten teacher and moves to Los Angeles to become a primary school teacher. Blaine (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - Barbie's former Australian boyfriend. Stacie and Skipper are attracted to him and always fight over him, but Blaine doesn't seem to reciprocate any of the sisters' feelings, as he tries to get away from them. Every time he is seen in his front yard, Stacie and Skipper ran to him, and they fight over him. Raquelle (voiced by Nur Fasihah Athira) - Barbie's ex-best friend and frenemy. When Raquelle came into the house to crash Barbie and Ken's dinner party in season 1, the Roberts family and Skipper beat her up. Later, in season 3, she gets her job as a gymnastics teacher, and apologizes to the Roberts sisters and Chelsea's friends for crashing their parties years ago. In the later series, Raquelle turned over a new leaf. George Roberts and Martha Roberts (voiced by Nur Fatihah and Fasihah Roberts) - Barbie, Stacie, Skipper and Chelsea's parents from San Francisco. They and their daughters are shown to be living apart from them because there are not enough bedrooms for all of them, and it's the reason why they lived apart from them. They appear in season 2. List of Episodes ''Main Article: Chelsea & Skipper (list of episodes)